


Shulk's Secret

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Boy Love, Boyfriends, Bullying, Friendship/Love, M/M, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: Shulk hoping his secret won't ruin his relationship with Robin.





	Shulk's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> "You don't fall in love with the gender, you fall in love with the person." ~Unknown  
> "Love has no age, no limit; and no death." ~John

Shulk and Robin were sitting in their booth waiting for their food. Robin had his arm wrapped around Shulk’s neck. The couple were very close together. The homs felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He was going to tell Robin about his secret. He had a knot in his chest. The homs did not really want to tell Robin what was going on. He feared Robin would immediately leave him. The homs knew being honest was the best choice for him instead of hiding or lying. He turned his head facing Robin who kissed his cheek. The couple met online. Shulk surprisingly found Robin’s profile and thought he was adorable. He read his bio carefully before messaging him. Robin was looking for a relationship. The homs figured he was a perfect match since he had many similarities. He remembered Robin messaging him back and telling him he was cute. After getting to know each other a little, Shulk began sending pictures of himself shirtless just to tease Robin. Robin sent pictures of himself shirtless making Shulk laugh. The two males eventually met and things got personal. They became a couple immediately. Shulk thought it was love at first sight or hoped. Robin loved Shulk’s cute accent knowing he was British while Shulk adored Robin’s Russian accent.

Once their food came, Shulk took a deep breath.

“Robin there’s something I need to tell you…”

Robin placed his fork down.

“What’s wrong Shulk?”

Shulk gulped.

“I hope you don’t get mad at me for this…

Robin raised an eyebrow thinking Shulk was cheating on him.

“Robin, I do love you and…”

Shulk felt tears building in his eyes. He was looking down. His blonde hair covered his eyes.

Robin felt his heart racing his chest.

“Robin, I have HIV….”

Robin was silent and slowly scooted away from the homs.

Shulk raised his head up turning his head facing the tactician. He felt his heart drop once Robin scooted away from him. He figured Robin was going to dump or hit him.

“Do you still…love me….?”

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat.

“How did you get it? Please tell me the truth…”

“I got it from being raped…”

Robin took a deep breath. In his heart he still loved the homs. The tactician scooted closer and cupped Shulk’s face.

Shulk’s mouth was slightly opened. He blushed.

“Shulk, thank you for being honest. I know it must have been hard for you to let it out.”

Shulk warmly smiled.

“You’re not disgusted…”

Robin shook his head and kissed Shulk’s lips. Shulk was shocked but returned the kiss. The couple pulled away.

“I don’t fear HIV since its only spread through body fluids, blood, or sharing needles.”

Shulk wanted to cry.

“You’re the first one that actually listened and not hit me.”

Robin was shocked from that response.

“Shulk, it’s because they don’t do their research and they’re scared.”

“Thank you, Robin…”

“Ya tsye-byah loo-blyoo.”

Shulk tilt his head.

“What…?”

“Ya tsye-byah loo-blyoo. I love you in Russian.”

Shulk gasped.

“I love you too.”

The couple shared a quick kiss.

“Do you mind moving in with me?”

“Do you really want me to?”

Shulk’s heart was pounding rapidly.

“I’m asking you, aren’t I?”

Robin smiled.

“Why, absolutely.”

“Really?”

Robin chuckled.

“I said absolutely.”

The couple laughed and ate their food.

“I don’t know what to get you for a gift.”

“I don’t need anything Shulk. You are my gift.”

Shulk felt his heart warming up.

“You’re so nice to me! I never had this much kindness before!”

Robin lightly laughed.

“Those idiots who dumped you made a huge mistake.”

Shulk nodded.

“I was so scared of telling you because I thought you would immediately leave me.”

Robin leaned his head on his shoulder closing his eyes.

“Now you can’t separate yourself from me.”

“Hey guys!”

Robin and Shulk turned their head seeing the dark angel walking over along with Pikachu.

“Hey Dark Pit!”

“I was out shopping! Pikachu over here loves cookies!”

Shulk chuckled once he saw Pikachu looking around.

Pikachu came over sniffing the ground. She followed her nose until she saw Dark Pit’s cookies.

“No Pikachu! Don’t touch my cookies!” Dark Pit said.

Pikachu turned her head staring at Dark Pit and touched the cookies with her tiny hand.

“PIKACHU!”

Pikachu touched the cookies again.

“I SAID DON’T TOUCH!”

Pikachu touched the cookies again giving Dark Pit a troll face.

Robin and Shulk laughed.

"Anyways I'll see you both later!"

Dark Pit left the building.

Robin held Shulk's hand.

"People would really hurt you Shulk?"

Shulk nodded.

"I was always beaten."

Robin kissed Shulk's cheek.

"Robin, is it true people were trying to put you against me?"

"Yes but I never listened to them. Ya obozhayu tebya!"

Shulk smiled.

"Which means?"

"I adore you."

Shulk pinned the short mage against the booth cushion and hungrily crushed their lips together.

* * *

 

_Next day...._

Shulk warmly smiled once he paid the associate 3.75 British pounds. The homs sniffed the red roses and held the mini chocolates. He thought about Robin. He was looking for an early gift for his boyfriend.

"I hope he likes these."

The homs happily walked on the sidewalk. It was the evening. The sunset was out making the sky slightly red. He wanted to take Robin to the smash park.

"Hey faggot!"

Shulk frowned and had his roses slapped out of his hand. The chocolates dropped. Ganondorf stomped on them ruining his gift.

"Who was this for? Your boyfriend who actually doesn't love you!?"

Shulk snapped.

"He does love me!"

Ganondorf laughed and kicked the roses and chocolate on the streets.

"Robin doesn't even like a disease faggot like you!"

Shulk shook his head.

"Just leave me alone…"

"EVERYONE! THIS FAGGOT HAS HIV!"

Shulk motionlessly walked over to the street and picked up the red rose that wasn't damage. The chocolate was no good since it was broken and smashed with a boot print. He continued walking ignoring the harsh name calling some other smashers were calling him.

"Hey fag! Robin even said he's pretending to be your friend!"

Shulk did not know whether to believe the smashers or not. He hoped it wasn't true. The homs held the red rose. He felt like crying. Robin was the only friend he had since people were judging him. Dark Pit and Pikachu were out fighting in the underworld while Lucina got mobbed by Edea. The homs walked over to the art room seeing Robin making something. Robin was holding a hammer and hitting a stone. His back was turned and his jacket was removed. His clothes were dirty from the crafts. Shulk stood by the door way and peeked a little once he heard someone talking.

"You do realize he has HIV right?"

Robin stopped hitting the stone.

"So? What is it to you?"

"He will probably give you the disease next."

Robin shook his head.

"You can still be friends with someone with HIV."

The smasher laughed.

"It can spread very easily. If he shakes your hand, you will get the disease."

Robin was getting infuriated from the smasher's ignorance.

"If HIV was transferred that easily, wouldn't everybody have it already?"

Shulk had his head down with tears flowing down his cheeks. Smashers were trying to put Robin against him.

"It's disgusting."

Robin placed his hands on his hips.

"You're disgusting. Look at the way you're behaving."

Shulk began to feel better.

"You can't get HIV from simply shaking someone's hand or hugging. Its only spread from body fluids."

"Yuck! Like kissing and sharing silverware!?"

Thunder began dancing around Robin's hands. He turned his body facing the smasher.

"I don't appreciate you bullying my boyfriend or trying to put me against him."

The smasher laughed.

"I'm just trying to save you."

Robin crossed his arms.

"I think you need some help."

Shulk was messing with the red rose.

"Your boyfriend is a faggot that should be killed so he does not spread it anymore!"

Shulk could not believe what he heard. That response only made him feel worse.

Robin gripped the smasher's chin and shoved him against the wall making a loud bang. His eyes were filled with hatred and he began hissing.

"Don't call my boyfriend that! You don't know how he got it!"

Shulk wiped his eyes and felt his heart warming up. Robin was defending him.

"My boyfriend is not a faggot! He's a living being! He can bleed, cry, and breath like you!"

The homs felt tears of joy flowing down his cheeks. Robin was so caring to him. He placed his hand on his heart feeling nothing but happiness. Robin was healing the holes in his heart after being rejected, judged, and losing some of his friends. The angry tactician threw the smasher. The smasher stood up wiping the dust off his clothes. He walked over to the exit.

"Whatever, it's disgusting and you're going to get it."

Robin raised his arms.

"Look at the way you're acting right now! Pathetic!"

The smasher left the art room.

Shulk peeked making sure the smasher was gone. He saw Robin shake his head and threw a painting on the floor in frustration. He kicked the trash can out of anger that made the record play  _Sustained by Hate_  which was sad piano music from Final Fantasy XIII. Cloud must have left his record player in the art room when he was talking to Robin about the vase he made out of crystals.

"Ignorant dastard! There's so much hate and ignorance in this world! Why can't we all just get along!? People are so self entitled!" 

The angered tactician placed both his hands on the table with his body bent and he was looking down at the floor motionlessly. The music was calming him down. After a while, Robin went back to his stone. He poked his finger on the stone creating a fire wave. He wrote,  _I love you, Shulk_  on the stone. The stone was a heart shape. He raised the stone in the air and fired it all up turning it bright red. It was shiny. Shulk's mouth slightly opened.

"I hope Shulk likes this."

Shulk finally entered the art room.

"I do Robin."

Robin gasped as he turned his body around. The heart fell on the floor barely missing Robin's foot.

"S-Shulk!? No! This was supposed to be a surprise!"

Robin picked up the heart and placed it on the table.

Shulk held up the red rose.

"I had some other gifts but they were taken from me."

Shulk's face started growing sad. Robin smiled and cupped Shulk's face making him blush. He could see compassion, friendliness, innocence, and love in Robin's sparkling brown eyes.

"R-Robin…"

"Shulk, I don't want anything from you because you are my gift."

Shulk was silent.

"Don't believe what the smashers are putting in your head. They're just being pricks and trying to ruin your day."

Shulk placed his hand on Robin's.

"I love you Shulk. I love you so much. I understand there's a risk but I'm crazy about you so I'm willing to take it!"

Shulk gasped and embraced his boyfriend. He was lost in the words. Robin gripped the fabric of his red vest. The couple stood there in their loving embrace and began swaying around. Robin accidentally hit the record player changing the song to  _Maximus_  which was a sad guitar tune. The homs let his tears escape his eyes. Shulk was loved and accepted. Robin was rubbing his lover's back. His chin was resting on Shulk's shoulder. The tactician knew the homs was silently weeping. He could feel the homs tighten the embrace. Robin closed his eyes. He could feel Shulk's heart beat with his. After a while, the embrace broke. The couple were holding hands.

"I love you Shulk."

"I love you too, Robin."

Robin got on his tippy toes catching Shulk's lips. Shulk's eyes widen but quickly melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Robin's waist while the tactician was gripping his black sweater. The embraced was filled with warmth. Robin was wiping the coldness away from Shulk. The tactician was actually kissing Shulk. Shulk knew the kiss was not fake or a pretend because of how gentle and sweet it was. It was Shulk's first kiss. His other relationships were to afraid to kiss or even hug him. But with Robin, he was finally able to express his love. The homs wanted to go deeper. He pulled Robin closer to his body and slowly licked his lips requesting entry. Robin obliged and allowed the hot muscle to enter his territory with no regret. The tactician felt Shulk's tongue twirl around his. He was not afraid of catching the disease because he knew the chances of catching it with kissing was very low. Shulk did not have bleeding gums. The couple pulled away slightly panting then crushed their lips together again. After a while, the couple broke the kiss and embraced again. The couple regretted nothing. Love was never wrong.

* * *

"And that's how Shulk got HIV…"

Chrom was disgusted.

"That's awful that he was raped…"

Dunban smiled and folded his arms above his head.

"Your best friend Robin has changed Shulk's life. Shulk is always talking about Robin."

"Robin has told me about Shulk to. I'm happy he's finally found someone."

"I thank Robin for not judging Shulk and accepting him."

"Robin knows right from wrong."

Chrom and Dunban laughed and stared at the ceiling.

_Silence._

Chrom started blushing deeply. He just realized he was lying down on a bed shirtless along with Dunban.

"Wait a second, since when did you and I start sleeping together?"

Dunban and Chrom turned their heads facing each other then started screaming.

Melia was resting her head on Fiora's shoulder. The couple was watching TV.

"Do you hear something Fiora?"

Fiora shook her head.

"The toilet is probably backed up again…"

Fiora laughed as she kept rewinding Edea beating up Lucina.

Melia was weeping.

"Tahaha! Its so beautiful!"

Fiora and Melia watched the death scene again in epic slow motion.


End file.
